Nighttime Euphoria
by DRRRLover1224
Summary: SEQUEL TO HOUSE RULES; Ruri's got a huge gig in the morning, but this pretty boy lover of hers just doesn't want her to go to sleep...or at least not just yet... SMUT WARNING!


Night had fallen, but sleep was far from the mind.

Kasuka Heiwajima lay in his king-sized bed, his dull eyes almost settling down heavily, but he wasn't alone.

He turned his head towards the closed bathroom door, light leaking under the frame. He knew that behind the barrier was his famous lover, Ruri Hijiribe. She said something about a shower, but the water stopped running only a few seconds ago. He knew it was kind of wrong, but he visualized her pale frame, washing her body under steaming drops of running water.

_I bet the mirror's fogged up now…_he thought to himself, but he couldn't help but lick his lips at the pretty sight.

The actor then begun to remember the first time Ruri and he had sex, which was only a few months ago. Somehow or another, he got Ruri to…in a way…move in with him, for the time being, and with that being said, they were able to do it on the regular. Sometimes the urge came out of nowhere, but there was something about it that was so sensual, so exhilarating, so-

Kasuka shook his head. Now would not be a good time to get aroused. He knew Ruri had a gig to go to tomorrow, and it would require all her strength. Chances are, if they were gonna do it tonight, it was going to be pretty embarrassing to explain to her managers why she would be so tired…

In that moment, Ruri stepped out of the bathroom, nothing on but a slim black bra and panties. Kasuka swallowed. It was hard to not look at her, let alone not be entranced by her. Her black locks were still wet at the ends, but she ran her fingers through her hair and swished it to the side to rid it of the dampness.

She sighed angelically, stretching her slim figure in front of the mirror, "Mmm…hey, Kasu-chan?"

Kasuka couldn't help but blush a little. The new nickname was a little embarrassing at first, but once he started calling her Ruri-chan, it seemed to level out, and he was fine with it.

He sat up, and Ruri saw he didn't have a shirt on, "What is it? Is there something you want?"

_Always so quick to get me whatever I ask for…geez…_she rolled her eyes. Kasuka was like that – she barely had to lift a finger, but the actor would always jump if she even thought about something she wanted.

"…Oh, nothing…" she replied casually, walking over to her side of the bed, "I just felt like calling you~"

"I see…" he shrugged and plopped back down on the bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her, almost seductively. She caught this through the reflective glass, looking at him shift closer to the edge of the bed that was right behind her.

"Not tonight, pretty boy…" she said softly, nearly chuckling when she saw Kasuka's puppy dog like eyes, "You already know what I have to do tomorrow."

He moved closer, and the singer felt the man's cheek touch her back. Those all-too-familiar butterfly kisses came through to her sense of touch, and she couldn't help but gasp a little.

"I'm not trying to bring you in…" he whispered softly, "I just want to get you relaxed."

"…In other words, turn me on, right?" she scoffed.

"…Maybe that, too."

Ruri hummed sarcastically, pushing away the hand that was threatening to caress her sides. She ignored the slip in Kasuka's expression as it went to a slight pout, and she turned to face her lover.

"Move, pretty boy - That's my side of the bed."

"…"

"…Kasu-chan, I said move."

"…"

"Kasuka!"

The actor didn't say a word, nor did he make any sort of movement, until he said with a slight smile:

"I'm as stubborn as my brother sometimes, you know."

The girl huffed, stuck up her nose, and moved to the other side of the mattress.

"Fine, then," she remarked, flipping the comforter over and climbing into its fluff, "Stay that way – I'll just sleep on your side."

The actor watched her adjust her pillow, throw the blanket over her head, and turn on her side, her body facing the wall.

"…R-Ruri-chan?"

"**Good night.**"

Granted, Kasuka didn't like the right side of the bed for some reason, but he didn't like seeing Ruri irritated either…

He smiled warmly, nuzzling his face against the lump under the covers. He knew she loved this, in a way, and he felt the lump shift as she let out a small giggle.

"Kasu-chan…" her muffled voice spoke, "St…stop it…that's not gonna work…"

"Doesn't seem that way to me." Kasuka whispered, using some of his digits to sneak under the blanket and tickle her smooth, flat stomach.

"C-cut it out…!" she attempted to scold, but her laughs said otherwise, "Kasu-chan, stop it!"

However, the actor was known for not holding back, and she finally caved in.

"Okay, o-okay…" she still held the covers tightly over her face, "What do you want, pretty boy?"

"Well…" he started, hooking a finger on the edge of the blanket, "I want to see your face."

He gently pulled the fluffy fabric downwards, inch by inch exposing the normally pale body of the singer. Those reddish eyes gleamed at the mocha eyes of the actor, and he saw how flushed her skin was, as well as her slight panting from him tickling her.

It was a pretty sight…a _sexy_ sight…

He couldn't resist – he leaned down and captured her soft, pink lips on instinct. It was very passionate, and that's why Ruri felt so safe with her lover. He was gentle, calm, sweet, and passionate – something she longed to experience.

Once they let go, they reconnected again, with Kasuka moving under the covers with her.

"Kasu-chan…" Ruri said in between the lip-locks, wrapping her arms around the actor's bare back, "I told you…I-I can't do this now…"

He nipped at her neck, "I'm not going for that tonight. There's something else that we can do."

Ruri wondered what the brunette had in mind, but gasped when she felt his warm hand smoothly pull down her panties. He tugged at the bra with his teeth, making it come halfway off to expose her breast. Ruri sucked in a breath at the slight breeze in the air, but her nipple was suddenly encased by Kasuka's hot mouth.

She writhed, "Kasu-chan…wha…what're you trying to do?"

He didn't respond as his mouth was busy trying to suck the life out of the pink nub while his free hand lowered his pants and underwear, freeing his half-erection from its confines. His finger reached around her private area, giving her clit a few strokes as he worked on himself, teasing the skin on his member.

"A-aaah…haaa…" Ruri moaned. She had a slight feeling where this was going, but the couple had never tried it before. She felt Kasuka trying to get her wetter and wetter…to prepare her.

Her theory proved right when the actor slowly slipped the tip of his finger inside of her.

"Aaah!" The girl yelped, "Aa-aaah…!"

Kasuka's tongue never stopped its work on her nipple, and he pushed the rest of his index digit inside the tight walls. He was searching for a certain spot that he actually stumbled upon by accident the last time they had sex, and whatever it was, it nearly made Ruri scream. He breathed heavily, gradually starting to pump himself, wanting to get the singer in such a state once more.

He wriggled the digit inside of her, trying to find that spot, and when he felt those ridged edges, he pressed on it…**hard**.

"AAAAAAUUUUH!" the girl close to him threw her head back, those raven locks spreading in the air, "_Aaaaahh…_! Oh, God…m-more, Kasukaaaa…!"

Surprised by her instant reaction, he wasted no time in curling his finger again, putting fierce pressure on that spot every time. Ruri instinctively moved her hips in synch with the rhythmic hits that were going on inside her blossom, and it only made the pleasure feel 1000x better than it did before.

"K-Kasuka!" She rolled the actor's name off her tongue over and over again, "Nnngh - Kasuka…! F-faster! Do it faster…p-please!"

The man released his mouth from her wet bud, now grinding against her trembling body as he did what he was told. He stroked his cock in time with the way her hips rolled, moaning a little himself. He felt her manicured nails dig into the skin on his back, and they moved up towards those brown locks on his head, pulling them harshly at times.

Kasuka dove into that spot. He pushed his finger down on it as far as it could go, going faster and harder as his lover begged him to do. She was curling her toes, rubbing them against his own body, and her legs shook and shifted, as if her body was trying to tell him that she was close.

"Aaah…haah…_aaaaaah_…!" Ruri's voice raised in pitch with each thrust on her sweet spot, feeling a heavy tingle run through her body. She knew that the time was closing in, and she moaned louder when the feeling only got stronger and stronger.

"I…I can't, Kasu-chan…! I'm…I think I'm gonna…"

"…I know…" the addressed responded, "Me, too…"

The poor girl couldn't even finish her sentence, but Kasuka was determined to bring her over the edge. If possible, he thrust his finger even harder into her, pounding down on it at a racer's pace, a few drops of pre-cum leaking from his tip as he felt the girl's juice trickle down his hand. Ruri's eyes squeezed shut at the mixture of feelings this man stirred inside of her, all at the same time, and finally, she couldn't take it.

"Aaah…I….I-AAAAAAAH…!"

Kasuka French-kissed her dead on her lips the second her orgasm rang through. The sensation was unbelievable – it felt like she was flying off to the craters on the moon. She tightened up, the powerful contractions of her body making her arch her back, and she panted heavily, feeling her own warm liquid running down her legs. Even when Kasuka pulled his finger out, she didn't stop moaning. The actor was panting as well, he himself cumming from just the sight of Ruri in such an overwhelming circumstance.

Both of them lay back on the damp mattress, a blend of cum, sweat, and saliva, and their chests heaved, trying to come down from the extreme high they were feeling.

After about five minutes, Kasuka was the first one to break the silence, huffing out almost every word he said, "Well…that didn't take too long, did it?"

"Shut up," Ruri said it chuckling, "However…maybe it was too _short_…"

"Huh?"

The singer sat up, moving to shimmy off the rest of her bra. Kasuka watched her with wide eyes as she threw it across the room, but his expression melted down into lust when she straddled him.

"You know what?" she leaned down to his ear, whispering out her words, "I think we have time for full go, huh, pretty boy?"

* * *

**Y'know, I really wish Aniplex would just hurry up and make a second season of DRRR! already! I wanna see more screen time for Ruri and Kasuka, as well as more info on the Blue Squares and Chikage - ah, I'll send them a note...**

**BTW: Change in cosplay for AWA - My bestie and I decided on being gender-bent Shizuo and Izaya (Shizuka and Kanra). Much cheaper, more creative, and I have to say I think it'll be more fun~ Please review!**


End file.
